mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Episodes, films, and shorts/@comment-32136229-20130128123435
My Season 3 writers ranking (so far): #'Dave Polsky.' It's great to see Polsky back to write for Season 3. For me, Feeling Pinkie Keen and Over a Barrel, while not the best episodes of the show, does have some pretty good writing when it comes to dialogue and character interactions. In Season 3, he has offered us two great episodes, which are Too Many Pinkie Pies and Keep Calm and Flutter On, and let me tell you, the writing for both of these episodes were excellent. The former managed to be funny while still able to develop Pinkie's character further, and the latter managed to characterize Discord and Fluttershy brilliantly while developing Discord's character pretty well, despite the rushed ending. With these episodes, he has become one of my favorite writers in the show. #'Corey Powell.' For being a newcomer to the show, she managed to write two great episodes in one season. In my opinion, she had a much better start with Sleepless in Ponyville than Merriwether did with The Mysterious Mare Do Well back in Season 2. She had definitely proved herself to be quite a great writer with the excellent Sleepless in Ponyville, and proved herself again with Just for Sidekicks. These episodes alone make Powell stand as one of the best writers of Season 3. #'M. A. Larson. '''Being my favorite writer of the show, he has written many great episodes in the previous seasons such as Sonic Rainboom, The Cutie Mark Chronicles, The Return of Harmony, Luna Eclipsed, The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 and Ponyville Confidential. In this season, he has writte only one episode so far, and that is Magic Duel. Like most of his episodes, this episode was also great. He has proven himself yet again that he is one of the best writers of the show. #'Merriwether Williams, and boy, how much she has improved this season. Back in Season 2, she was my least favorite writer. Some of her episodes features some inconsistencies when it comes to the characterization of the characters, especially with Rainbow Dash. So color me surprised when I saw her name credited as the writer for one of my favorite Season 3 episodes, Wonderbolts Academy. While she may have written Spike at Your Service, an episode featuring one of the worst characterizations of Spike, she still managed to write other characters well here. As of now, I consider her to be a great writer for the show, though not one of the best. #'Meghan McCarthy. '''She had previously written some of the best episodes of this season such as Dragonshy, Green Isn't Your Color, Party of One, Lesson Zero, Sweet and Elite and A Canterlot Wedding. She was my favorite writer of the show until The Crystal Empire came along, and now she is my second favorite, with the first being Larson. Don't get me wrong, The Crystal Empire was still a good two-parter, but it was pretty disappointing compared to the two-parters of Season 2. As a story editor of Season 3, however, she has done a really great job. #'Cindy Morrow. What do I have to say? Her episodes in this season were pretty disappointing. I didn't feel like there was anything too special about One Bad Apple and Apple Family Reunion, both my two least favorite episodes of the season. She did better in Seasons 1 and 2 compared to this season. Don't get me wrong, I still think her episodes in the season to be pretty good and I still think she's a good writer, but I expected a bit more from her.